


No Regrets

by Cdngirl_85



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Oliver needs to make sure that everyone he loves and cares about is on the burning island in front of him. He needs to find them, he needs to find her. Slowly finding everyone, injuries and even death might be waiting for him. He realises that he can't have any regrets with anything in his life.





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I've been working on this one-shot for most of summer and just finished it now. I know there is speculation about how everything is going to be on the premiere episode...this is my take on it.

Oliver was running around the island, well at least what was left of the island. With every passing second, his hope was decreasing that his loved ones were alive. There wasn’t even any static on the comms. he left William on the beach with the one of the Argus agents that Lyla sent to help with search. Lyla was in the Helicopter above the island, searching for any signs of life from the air.

“She’s not dead,” that’s all Oliver could repeatedly say to himself. Felicity kept popping into his mind as he ran around trying to look for everyone, “She can’t be dead.”

“The smoke is making it hard to see anything on the ground, Oliver.” Lyla’s voice came through the comms. “Can you see anything down on the ground?”

Pressing his finger to the comm in his ear, “Nothing yet.”

Suddenly he saw something move in the distance. “Hang on, I see something moving in the distance.” Changing his direction, he started running towards the movement. Oliver’s burnt as he ran faster, then he could hear Thea’s voice come though the smoke.

“Put me down John, you’re hurt worse them I am.” Thea’s voiced concern. 

“THEA, JOHN…FELICITY!!!” He yelled. Hoping he could get their attention.

“OLLIE!” Thea’s voice became louder. “OLLIE WE ARE OVER HERE!”

Slightly changing his direction, he ran through a half-burned bush. The smoked cleared a bit and saw Dinah, Thea, John, and Rene leaning against each other. Oliver let out a huge breath as he finally stopped and looked at his family.

“Are you guys okay?” Oliver asked as he quickly looked over everyone.

“My leg is broken,” Thea said. “But John is worse, he wouldn’t put me down.” Finally, John collapsed against a tree, making sure Thea was strong enough to stand on her one leg.

“We’re fine,” both Dinah and Rene answered. He made his way over to John. His breathing was laboured and he was covered in soot.

Oliver tapped his ear Comm, “Lyla, I found John. He’s in bad shape, he needs medical.”

“I’ll be at location in two minutes, you better keep his ass alive.” Lyla snapped back and comm went silent. 

“John, hey John.” His eyes were closed, but suddenly his eyes open wide. “Oliver,” he whispered as he looked side to side. “What Happened? Where’s Thea, I remembered the explosion then carrying Thea.”

“She’s fine, You need to stay awake till Lyla gets here. If you died I’m dead, plus you have a son to get home too!”

Within seconds, Lyla got there with two medics. Finally getting up, Oliver looked around and couldn’t see the love of his life.

“Thea, where is Felicity? Samantha? Curtis?” Oliver started to frantically looking around.

Thea looked at her brother, “I don’t know we just ran when the bombs started to explode, I thought they were right behind us.” 

Oliver took off running towards the direction he thought they could be. Thinking back Slade wasn’t with the small group when he found, Slade must be with them. Where would he take her…Them. He looked up and it popped into his head, The Jail bunker. Starting in that direction, he started to yell their names as loud as he could. But there was no answer coming back.

When he yelled again, He thought he heard something to his left. he turned trying to look through the smoke and heard the noise again. He started running towards to the noise. Running through a thick cloud of black smoke, he came out on the other side and saw Slade sitting up against a tree.

“Slade,” he ran over and crouched down. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah kid, I’m good.” He winced as Oliver held a hand out to help him up. “Where is everyone else?”

“I got them into the bunker just as the bombs went off.” Oliver wrapped his arm around Slade and helped him walked towards the bunker. Oliver looked over to his Left side and saw Nyssa lying completely still on the ground.

“Nyssa,” he bent over and reached to take her pulse. There wasn’t one, Oliver looked down her body and saw her entire body covered in blood. He looked up at Slade and shook his head, letting him know she was gone. the smoke was starting to get to Oliver again, but suddenly he heard voices yelling.

“Is anyone out there?” He could here the love of his life calling out.

“FELICITY!” Oliver yelled and started running towards her voice. Slade was trying to keep up with him, but he was slow because of his injuries. Felicity came into view, she was trying to keep Curtis from falling over.

Oliver ran up to her and grabbed her, Curtis leaned against the large stump. he checked her from top to bottom, she seemed to be okay. “I lost Nyssa and Samantha.” she said as she grabbed on to his arms.

“I’ll go look for your child’s mother,” Slade said taking off down the blacken trail. He moved over to Curtis, his one arm was broken and he was favouring his one knee.

“We need to get to Lyla,” Oliver said as he heard something coming from the direction that Slade took off in. Slade reappearing and shook his head, he couldn’t find her. “Do You know where Sam went?” Oliver asked Felicity.

“She took off towards the beach before we could get her in the bunker.” Felicity answered back, looking around at the fire still burning around them.

“Shit,” Oliver spit out. “We really need to get the beach, she has medical and everything there.

Felicity took a step forward, suddenly she started to feel lightheaded. “Oliv…” her body started to fall, but she felt arms wrapped around her before she hit the ground.

“KID!” Slade yelled. Oliver turned around and saw Slade holding a passed- out Felicity. He was helping Curtis walked because of his knee. Letting go of him and ran over to the two of them, He picked her up bridal style and started to carry her though the burning woods. The smoke was surrounding them as they walked and walked towards the beach. He could feel movement in his arms and he looked down to see Felicity’s eyes start to flutter.

“Hey,” he said so only she could hear.

“What happened?” she asked.

“You passed out,” he said. She was still lightheaded, but being in Oliver’s arms again felt right. She looked around and she could see something laying on the ground in front of them. When the got closer, Felicity could see that it was Nyssa that was on the ground. 

“Is she…” she didn’t want to finish the question. All Oliver did was nod and Felicity felt the tears start, even though she was Oliver’s ‘Wife’ she always like Nyssa. 

They were silent till they stepped on to the beach, there was people running around the beach. They were trying to get everything under control. Oliver walked her over to the   
medical to get her checked out. 

“I’m sorry,” Felicity looked up at Oliver.

“For what?” Oliver asked.

“Your wife is dead,” she frowned.

Oliver looked down and smiled,” No she not because she’s right here in my arms.” Felicity smiled at him as he stepped up to the gurney. He softly laid her down on it and the medic started to look over Felicity. Oliver reached up and undid a zipper in the pocket inside of his suit. Grabbing the small item, he pulled it out. 

“What’s that?” Felicity as she turned her head to look at what Oliver took out of his suit. It was a small box, he opened it up and she saw her engagement ring shining slightly in the sunlight that was peaking though the smoke. 

Oliver took her hand, his mind snapped back to the last time she was laying on a hospital gurney. He held her hand, taking the ring out and lightly stoking her fingers.

“I don’t want to live with any regrets either,” Oliver said as he waited for Felicity to answer him.

She shook her head yes and he slipped the ring on her finger. He leaned down and gave her a kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you,” Felicity replied. Just as he was about to kiss her again. He heard his name being called he turned and saw Lyla walking towards him.

“We found Samantha,” Oliver’s whole body went numb. he looked around to find William. Rene was keeping him company with a Argus agent standing lookout. “She’s badly hurt but she will be fine. She’ll be here momentarily.”

“Thank you, Lyla.” Oliver said, Lyla nodded as she turned to walk back to her husband.

Oliver turned and looked down at Felicity, she had a smile on her face as she looked at the ring. You ready to go home?” he asked.

“Hells to the yes,” she answered. She tried to shift her body to face him, but he was looking over to William. “Oliver, go talk to him. He doesn’t need to see how hurt his mom is. He needs you there for some comfort.”

Oliver looked down at her with all the love in his eyes, “God I love you! I’ll be back as soon as can.” He lifted her hand and kissed it before taking off towards his son. Felicity leaned back and took a breath, she couldn’t wait to go home and get away from this crazy island. 

As Felicity turned her head to look at Oliver and William, he was holding on to him as a stretcher pasted by them with Samantha on it. Just then she realised that Oliver had been carrying the ring all this time, right next to his heart. Felicity heart melted even more as she played with ring on her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't wait till next week....


End file.
